So, want to go see a movie?
by alphabet
Summary: The question--the title, if you're confused--makes Mimi re-evaluate her relationship with Joe.


A Mimi thinking about what she thinks about Joe story. You've been warned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So…want to go see a movie?"

I totally freeze. My mouth drops. I stare at Michael in complete shock. "I—what?" I stammer. Oh yeah. I'm cool.

"Want to go see a movie?" he repeats.

A movie.

Presumably with him.

Not Joe.

Joe isn't here and I won't see him for a while. A _long_ while.

Michael starts to look uncomfortable. Poor guy. "Uh, Mimi?"

"I…"

Why can't I just say yes? Why am I debating this? "Uh…I have to get home, but I'll call you…about the movie thing…so later." And I practically run away.

Joe. Why am I thinking about him?

Like I don't know.

But Michael is cute. I could like him, I think. He's funny, smart, and I do enjoy spending time with him. I mean, even with Joe in the picture, I've arranged to take the same classes as him. I've flirted with him, but now that it comes down to it…

Do I want to go to the movies with him? Really?

Do I want to replace all the daydreams about Joe with Michael?

Do I want to go all fluttery like I do when Joe's around? Get all weak in the knees when he gives me that little grin? Wish I could spend more time with him; think of ways to make it happen, like in those cheesy sitcoms.

Do I want Michael to be the guy I think about when I imagine my life fifty years down the road? Imagine what mine and Michael's kids might look like? Imagine…getting along with Michael's mother as my mother-in-law?

Do I want that euphoric feeling I get when Joe puts his arm around me to be when Michael does? When I realize my shirt smells like his aftershave, so I don't wash it for a while so I can smell it whenever I want?

What kind of aftershave does Joe use anyway?

Why do I care?

I won't be seeing Joe and I've certainly made no promises. Not that I would've objected to promises…

But to the issue at hand.

Why not enjoy myself with Michael?

The only thing is, will I enjoy myself with Michael?

He's not Joe.

Am I saying he has be Joe?

When did this thing with Joe happen, anyway? Just because you spend time with a guy—a lot of time, now that I think about it—you don't have to go and fall for him.

…

Did I just say I've fallen for Joe?

Fallen for Joe.

Am I insane?

Great, fall for the one guy I have a slim to none chance with just weeks before we have to be separated for an indeterminate amount of time.

Classic Mimi.

Well, I just won't think about it.

And I'm doing a pretty good job with it, until I have to do my science homework. Which I usually do with Michael. So now I'm thinking about it again.

I can get dates with other guys. Say, for example, oh, Michael. Who needs a guy halfway around the world when I have one right here?

Apparently, me.

Well…shoot.

I so do not need to be moping over him. I am going to go to the movies with Michael. I will not be in love—in like—I will not let any sort of personal feelings for a certain member of the opposite sex determine whether or not I have fun when we're apart.

So I'm calling up Michael.

"Hi, it's Mimi."

"Oh, hey."

"Hey."

Awkward silence.

"So…want to go see a movie?"

"Y—"

And I can't do it. I go to the movies with Joe, not anyone else. _He's_ the one who puts his arm around me and plays with my hair and…I'm going to kill him for this.

"Thank you, Michael, but I can't just now."

"Oh, all right. See you later."

"Yeah." Oh, sure. Now I can say "yeah."

I just said no to Michael.

Because of Joe.

__

Who's on the other side of the freaking world!

Why why why why?

Why him and why now?

Why when it is the most inopportune time do I have to go and fall for him?

For that matter, why him at all? He's not my "type," whatever that means. But still, we're polar opposites. What would he ever see in me? What do I see in him?

Oh, Lord, this is going to get worse before it gets better.

And it all started to innocently.

"So…want to go see a movie?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry, personal story behind this. Please review.


End file.
